Magical Wizard
by sd74
Summary: Crossover challenge MLP and Naruto. What if Minato has an older sister? Sarutobi and Danzo in cahoots! As a last-ditch effort, they escaped to the Celestial World. This is my idea of how it might start.


AN: These events were from Naruto manga chapter 500-504. After Lone Shinobi, I had a random thought while writing on the profile. Also overthought on how they would interact with Naruto. Naru~ gender is an option. Only showing what happened in Naruto before to Fairy Tail moving on with instances of the other characters from mlp. Reason for this rating look at the profile.

* * *

(Naruto)

In a hidden location surrounded by Anbu. The cries of a baby heard by those around. Soon after, both Minato and Kushina witness the death of Lady Biwako and Taji alongside the kidnapper of their son. Looking at the strange masked man who demanded Minato to step away from the Jinchuriki unless the child dies.

Within suspense on the room cries in agony was made from a desperate attempt of Kushina to hold the fox at bay. With this distraction, Minato barely heard the masked man whisper"… Danzo hates her like Haruno," as he saw him toss Naruto up. Not everything whispered was heard though.

Making him regain his calmness and act in a flash to rescue his son not noticing that is was a trap.

Another flash he disappeared and reappeared at this home damaging it with paper bombs. Realizing he got tricked and separated from Kushina. Making sure that his son was going to be alright he went to a wall next to Naruto's bed to remove a hidden locket which is currently active and places it on Naruto's neck. It's purpose as a signal for its counterpart.

A locket received from his older sister AJ when she dropped him on the Leaf's orphanage with a letter to use this for an emergency, about their family and instructions on what to do. AJ, half-sister, daughter of a great man once known as Whitebeard from Iwa, the nephew of the Third Tsuchikage. The reason for being an orphan was only them left alive of their family.

Everything he could do was done and left for Kushina and flashed to her location. Looking, he rescued her from being killed by the 9-tailed fox. Flashing away he had once again missed the understatement of the century, "…He flew away…" *Sniff* "That's Fine… Now let's get to Konoha."

An unlucky individual ominous premonition was said.

Back to Konoha, the Third Hokage is calmly reading records of ninja given from a friend's pet project when sensing an arrival through village barrier. Turning to see his village a sigh was made and later a small smirk full of mirth appeared. As a confirmation, an Anbu showed up. A quick show of shinobi speed and a fully dressed Sarutobi he started to give out commands as orders told to his ninja by Anbu.

Minato appeared as if telling the fox of his badassery pose and felt like saying something cool but went against it and used a teleportation barrier on the oncoming attack. A poor imitation of a girl coming out of the tv alerted him of the masked man. Teleporting away, they both fought in front of his house.

He used a trick he learned from an old man covered in fur whose great at martial arts with four sons of attacking at any moment his wishes in close range. Set a teleportation seal on his back while attacking simultaneously. The masked man went to get a breather when Minato teleported to his location and stabbed him with a tri-prong with a red & black covered tag.

Minato backs away with a smirk and lifts his hand counting down from 3 fingers. 3… The masked man look at him in confusion. 2… A shadow clone grabbed him from the back in an attempt to distract him. 1… As he got teleported away to a room with a man with dark skin, big eyes, red lips as he says, "welcome to Kami's Lookout." With a shiver, he went to check on Kushina and his son.

(Applejack)

Meanwhile, AJ was a little freaking out of becoming an aunt a few days ago and heads over to the location of the other locket. Located far away, as shown by her pendant, it would take days and double-timed it. Using her sage chakra to strengthen her body as much as possible to arrive at her baby brother's location.

Because a feeling of burning from her pendant, she opened her locket, to see the vivre card burning much quickly until a spec of it was left. In horror, she wished that Minato was breathing when she arrives.

On arrival of the site that Minato was supposedly close to death and the vivre card still does not repair itself. Observing while looking around, an apple tree slightly split and she used her sage chakra to connect with it to find out what exactly happened.

 _Danzo and his Root surrounded Minato's home after he left to deal with the masked man. Kushina while still weakened was a force to wreck with and killed few Root agents with her chains. In a blink of the eye, she got blindsided by the blood of the ninja she just killed succumbed to Fu Yamanaka_ Mind Body Switch Technique _to take over her body. Everyone cleaned up the mess, hid and waited to set their trap._

 _Danzo, "Hope that your side of the plan works old friend."_

Shocked of the events which had occurred brought out tears from her eyes as women righteousness aside hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Seeing the tiny movement of the vivre card she rushed over to wherever baby Naruto located. Getting closer to the tower nearby Anbu noticed her approaching fast and prepared to stop her.

Knowing that she would be obstructed using a technique thought only used by Fourth Hokage flashed her to Naruto's locations and soundlessly killed Danzo who coincidentally was holding him in his arms. Reaching out her arms to grab him Torune nicked her with a kunai covered in his poison at her stomach.

Flashing away again to an underground training room with a tri-prong kunai AJ decided that her odds were against her and looked over scrolls on a shelf which deals with teleportation. She looks at her arms in tears after feeling the poison working its way to her system while saying, "it will be alright little one you will be strong for me ne?"

A cute baby was looking at her also with tiny tear starting to show when she receives a strange vision of a man in Hokage robes that's strangely resembled like baby Naruto (look at chapter 501 cover page). Viewing scroll after scroll filled with notes over teleportation, having a feeling that it was Minato's hobby which was weird to her, as she found the one she needed then moved to prepare.

Root was heading towards her albeit slowly since its underground behind the Hokage Mountain. AJ manages to complete the required methods to activate the Jutsu when Root blew up the entrance. A smile formed when AJ looked over her shoulders.

"How do ya' like them apples?" and active the Jutsu making her and Naruto in a flash of white short of blinding all Root members.

* * *

(Daybreaker Midnight Moon)

The battle of these two Celestial Spirits was raging to their surrounding without pause. Both remain fairly equaled as they clashed with each other. Pausing, a flash of white light shows a shadowy figure barely holding its loud gasp of breaths with a cry of a young baby.

* * *

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yo! Slowpoke!" asking her friend Naruto for a race over the fields. For years they had contested against each other.

* * *

(Twilight Sparkle & Spike)

In Grimoire Heart library, Spike was lazing around the rooftop with Twilight looking over the star as he said, "Strange, why did this two constellation seems different than before?"

* * *

(Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie)

"Look, look, I found a neat key," Pinki Pie jumps around Fluttershy until she stopped with petting on her head and handed over the young novice Celestial Spirit Wizard a key.

* * *

(Rarity)

"So, you finally decided on a new outfit sweetie?" as she heard Naruto ask the bartender for advice.


End file.
